The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hybrid Tea Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Schirus.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cut Rose cultivars with a high yield of cut flowering stems, attractive flower color, long and strong stems, dark green leaves and good postproduction longevity.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1999 of two unnamed proprietary selections, not patented. The cultivar Schirus was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The new cultivar differs primarily from plants of the parental unnamed proprietary selections in flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken at De Kwakel, The Netherlands, since 2000, has shown that the unique features of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.